The present invention relates generally to repairing injured nerves. More particularly, the invention relates to a guidance channel or conduit, as well as a method, for promoting nerve regeneration.
Various prostheses and nerve grafts have been proposed for repairing severed nerves. Typical prostheses include synthetic tubular bodies having a single lumen through which nerve regeneration is intended to occur. These nerve guidance devices are surgically inserted into the gap between the proximal and distal nerve stumps in an effort to promote nerve growth.
Conventional nerve guidance channels are often unsuccessful. When a nerve is injured, Schwann cells stimulate the growth of the regenerating nerve fibers by dividing and producing the trophic substances responsible for nerve growth. Accordingly, Schwann cells appear to play an important role in the regeneration of nerve tissue in an injured or severed nerve. One cause of failure in conventional nerve prostheses and grafts appears to be due to a lack of support for a sufficient number of Schwann cells to ensure successful nerve regeneration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved nerve prosthesis for promoting increased and reliable nerve regeneration between the distal and proximal stumps of a severed nerve.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an effective nerve guidance channel for promoting nerve regeneration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nerve guidance channel which provides increased surface area for Schwann cell adherence.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a more flexible and preferably biodegradable prosthesis that does not cause discomfort or require surgical removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nerve guidance channel or conduit that permits increased control over the direction of growth of regenerating nerve fibers.